Because I Care
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Shane is the Prince of Rockon. When his wife dies, he hires Mitchie to care for his 6 children and step daughter. Shess, Smitchie, Shane/Peggy Nateson Caitlyn/Ella. Mpreg, AU. The product of me and three venti frappachinos at midnight. Explanation inside
1. Info

A/N: Here's the complete summery: Shane is the Prince of Rockon. When his wife Tess dies of complications following the birth of the couples six child and her 7th, Shane hires Mitchie Torres, Tess' half sister Caitlyn's best friend to be the 7 children's nanny. Smitchie, Nateson, Shess, Caitlyn/Ella Shane/Peggy (yeah, Shane is really getting around, I know).

Shane and Tess's kids and their ages (setting in straight now so you aren't confused later

Christina "Chrissy" Michelle Tyler-Grey: 10. Chrissy is the product of a rape when Tess was 19. Shane adopted her as his own when he married Tess three years later.

Georgia "Georgie" Tessa Grey; 7.

Crown Prince Paul Shane Grey- 6- Paul is the heir to the throne because his older sisters can't rule. Following his birth, Shane became High Crown Prince rather then Crown Prince.

Jessica "Jessie" Alicia Grey-5

Jennifer Alice "Alice" Grey-5 Alice and Jessie are twins.

Lucas "Luke" Adam Grey- 3

Claire Elizabeth Grey- 6 Months

Also, Nate is Shane's brother and Jason is Mitchies. Jason and Nate are engaged and they orrigianlly got Shane and Tess together, but they both think Mitchie was better for Shane. Jason is also expecting their first child in 3 months.

In Rockon, Gay marriage is completely legal and not taboo at all, and the men can have children as well. Basically, Rockon is my mind. Yes, I'm crazy. Shane and Mitchie both tell you early on that their american pen pals (Demi and Joe, coincidently) have told them that Tockon is a backwards country. Mitchie worries about this, Shane just dismisses it.

Oh, and Shane is 27, and Mitchie is 20. Shane has to be married when he is 30, or Nate will become the crown prince.

I know, I know, it's all confusing. Chapter 1 will be up soon in an hour or so. Review if you like it. Small parts are available (to be servants, or members of the royal family) I do need three people to be Shane's Uncles' wives./

I need:

Name:  
Hair Color  
Eye Color  
Would you rather marry: a prankster. a hopeless romantic, or Brown.


	2. I So Called It

A/N: Here's Chapter One: Auditions still up. This chapter is in Mitchie's pov. The story is mostly in her pov with some Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and Jason povs. Rating might go up to M if I feel like it.

* * *

I flopped back onto my pillows, listening as Caitlyn Tyler-Gellar lamented her half sister, Tess Tyler-Grey's death. It had been 6 months and Caitlyn still fussed about it. It was driving me and my friend Ella insane.

Tess had died after her 7th child, Claire, had been born breach. And the whole country had mourned Tess. You see, Tess married the High Crown Prince Shane Grey and she was one of the country's favorite High Princesses since Princess Maleana 900 years ago. Maleana had been the last Princess to rule alone successful. 500 years later, Princess Shanon had attempted to rule, but the people had revolted and hung her by her thumbs and King Lovan had had outlawed women ruling alone.

Ella strummed a chord on my guitar and ignored Caitlyn. She had never liked Tess much.

"Mitchie, the nanny, Alison, quit. Jason was saying that you should take the job, because he and Nate miss you" She informed me. My older brother Jason was engaged to Prince Nate.

I though back to the last time I saw my beloved older brother. It had been christmas week- oh yeah, in Rockon, Christmas Lasts 7 days. We really like to celebrate- but moving on, Nate had proposed to Jason on the 4th day of Christmas. They were marrying in a few years, but Jason was already expecting their first child.

According to my penpal Demi Lovato, Rockon is a very weird country. That's just because it's not america. Rockon is definetely not a democracy, but the people can speak their minds. We're better then some countrys because women get the respect they deserve. The only thing is, men can have children too.

"Tell your horny Brother in law my nanny helpers and I will take the job" I said.

Ella groand "This involves me and cooking, doesn't it?"

* * *

I smoothed my skirt as Jason pulled up to the royal families beach house. Caitlyn and Ella were argueing in the backseat about something. I sighed "Oh, will you two just stow it already" I shouted as as Jason and Nate's butler Morelock helped me out of car. Jason and Nate were involved in a very passionate hello that inlolved ALOT of tongue.

I rolled my eyes and hugged Nate once he finished eating my brothers tongue. "Get a room" I said, patting Jason's rather round stomache. "And what ever you do, don't hurt this little one. If Shane isn't married before he's 30, you might have to have this one rule"

"Mitchie, it's a girl"

"Well, she'll have to marry at 15, big deal. " I said as Nate flagged down a young woman.

"Lola"

"Yes Prince Nate"

"For the last time Lol, I'm Nate. And will you take Mitchie and her- uh, fighting buddies up the children's suite?"

"Certianly." Lola said as a young brunnete girl skipped past us.

"Jessica Alicia Grey, you are supposed to be upstairs." Nate shouted.

"I'm Alice"

"Sorry Ali. But you should be upstairs." Nate scolded.

"Just kidding, I am Jessica"

"Note to self, tell Shane to rethink having twins ever again" Nate sighed,

I laughed "Why do I get the feeling Shane will just go have sex with every person in Rockon knowing twins will come out eventually?" I asked.

"Oh, just because he will" Nate said as Jason wrapped an arm around him.

Nate patted Jason's stomache as Jason whispered something in his ear. "Oh, year, sure, definetely" he said ,nodding with a look I had only seen once- the night my future neice had been concieved. I read it as "Jason, I'm so ripping all your clothes off the moment we're alone." and the look on Jason's face soooo said "I'm so on top this time" I smirked.

"What was the, J?"

Jason shook his head trying to look innocent "Nothing""

"Likelly story. That baby you're planning on conceiveing the moment you get into your room had better be a boy." I said, patting Nate's stomache. Nate turned beet red "I so called it"

* * *

A/N: You can still auditon. Only the Prankster and Brown are open for marriage. I've just married Shane's Uncle Kevin off. HE IS NOT KEVIN JONAS! You know who you are if you are Shane's aunt.


End file.
